


The Pleasant Misuse of Ties

by Persiflage



Series: Sex Tropes for Skoulson [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cock Bondage, Coulson Loves Skye Being In Charge, Creative Uses of Ties, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Sex Tropes, Sex on a Car, Skoulson Sex Cabin, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Swimming, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye finds creatives uses for Coulson's ties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasant Misuse of Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Hazel75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel75/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/gifts).



> My final Sex Tropes fic, for the trope 'pleasant misuses of ties'. I'm not gonna apologise for bringing in Lola!

Skye contemplates her handiwork with a little smile of satisfaction, earning raised eyebrows from her lover.

"Satisfied?" he asks humorously.

She tilts her head to one side, puts her index finger to her lips, and gives a contemplative sigh. "I'm satisfied you're secure," she tells him finally.

"I'm so glad."

She smirks, and wonders how Coulson would react were she to grab her phone and take a photo of him sprawled naked on their bed, his cock hard, and his wrists secured to the headboard by two of his least favourite ties. (It amuses her that he ranks his ties, but she doesn't plan on telling him that she has her own particular favourites.)

As she settles on her side next to him, trailing her fingers up his leg from his ankle to his knee, to his thigh (avoiding his cock entirely), she can't help recalling their conversation last week; they'd been talking about Agent Palamas – who, thanks to Dr Garner's good work, is on her way to recovering from her brainwashing at HYDRA's hands – and the way both Whitehall and Ward had used her. That had led them onto a discussion of sexual mores and sexual deviancy, and that had then wandered into the realm of sexual fantasies. Which had led Coulson to confess he'd like Skye to tie him up for sex some time. She'd been startled by how much she liked the idea, then a bit embarrassed by her enthusiasm, but Coulson had been so pleased that she liked the idea that she'd quickly got over her embarrassment.

Skye drags her fingers up Coulson's happy trail, circles his navel, then drags them up to his chest. She tweaks his nipples one after the other, eliciting a soft moan of her name from him, then she places her hand over his scar. She shifts further up the bed and presses her body against his side, then leans forward and kisses him, her hand still on his scar.

"It makes me so angry that Loki did this to you," she tells him quietly. "But at the same time, if he hadn't, we probably would never have met."

"Dying and having my memories wiped isn't my favourite thing ever," he says, "but I am so grateful to have met you Skye, to have you in my life, and in my bed." He gives her a little smirk at the last few words, lightening the mood again.

"Well likewise, Director," she says, laying extra emphasis on his title as she lifts her leg and straddles him; his cock's pressed tightly to his belly, and she runs her index finger up its length without actually touching his skin – instead she's vibrating the air just above his skin, and he groans loudly as the vibrations reach the engorged head of his dick.

"It's just as well we're out here," she says, gesturing at the Retreat's walls, "rather than at the Playground if you're gonna be that loud."

" _Skye, please!_ " He pleads beautifully, she thinks, and she grins at him, then reaches down on the other side of his body to grab the packet of condoms. He sighs in obvious relief as she rolls the latex down his swollen shaft. 

"Ready?" she asks, rather unnecessarily if the truth be told – he's been ready for the last thirty minutes, she's just been enjoying teasing him.

"Yes," he hisses.

She lifts herself up onto her knees and clasps the base of his cock, then teasingly runs the head up and down her sex.

"Please, Skye, please." He sounds like he might begin crying in frustration at any minute, and she's not that much of a tease, so she holds him steady, then lowers herself down, impaling herself carefully on his prick.

Coulson jerks on his bonds, and she gives him a questioning look. "Force of habit," he tells her, sounding a little breathless, and she nods her understanding: he likes to hold her hips when she rides him, to squeeze and caress her breasts, to slip a finger or his thumb into her mouth.

She stretches out atop his body, wiggling slightly to get his cock fully settled inside her slick heat, then she kisses him, licking along both his top and bottom lip, then nipping at the latter, before she slips her tongue into his mouth. As she kisses him she begins to move, a slow, careful undulation of her body over his, and he groans loudly again.

"Skye. Skye, Skye." His arms twitch again, pulling on the ties that secure him, and she lifts her head to look him in the eye.

"I can untie you if you want?"

"No," he says adamantly.

"Okay." She clasps his shoulders firmly, and begins to rock her hips somewhat faster and harder. She feels as if his cock's buried really deep inside her in this position, and it feels very good. 

As she rocks, she gradually draws her body back down his, pressing kisses to his throat, then his scar, before scraping her teeth over his nipples one after the other. Then she sits up properly and begins to ride him faster because her orgasm is closing in on her.

"Are you close, Phil?" she asks, and he nods quickly, his breathing rapid and his pupils wide with desire. 

She senses she's close to coming, so she lowers her right hand between their joined bodies, and she gives them both a little tickling buzz with her powers, which is enough to make her come hard, her muscles clenching so tightly around his cock that for one absurd moment she worries she might break it. He gives a great shout of her name as he comes, his arms jerking hard on the ties that secure his wrists, which she imagines will hurt like anything afterwards.

Skye keeps riding him through her aftershocks, until finally she is spent, and she shifts up him carefully in order to reach up to unravel the knots that bind his wrists. 

" _Skye_ ," he moans, and lowers his arms carefully to rest them loosely over her back.

"Okay?" she asks, kissing him softly again and again, little butterfly touches of her lips to his mouth and face and throat.

"Yeah," he says, and she can hear how satisfied and sated he sounds. 

She sits up and lifts herself off him, allowing his cock to slip free, and she removes the condom, then she settles on his upper legs and begins to massage his arms, using both her powers and her hands to ease the ache in his muscles.

Once he's relaxed, she grabs the comforter and pulls it up over both of them, as she positions herself on his left, which is where he likes her to sleep if she's not spooning him.

He kisses the top of her head, then wraps his arms loosely around her, and she hears him sigh slowly before she falls into a light sleep.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

When they wake up it's mid-afternoon, and they decide to go for a swim in the lake, Skye tries to talk Coulson into skinny dipping (there's no one around, after all). He's reluctant, though, so she doesn't press him, although she suspects he's not going to keep his trunks on for very long. They're blue, and amazingly tight on his ass, and leave absolutely nothing to the imagination with regard to his cock, either – even when he's not hard, it's easy to see he's hung. She can feel herself growing wet just looking at him in those trunks.

He grabs a blanket, a couple of towels, and some bottles of water, while she grabs some snacks and sticks them in a basket with the water, then they wander out of the Retreat and down to the lake.

They set their stuff down, then she runs along the little jetty and dives into the water, before she bobs up to look around for Coulson. He's standing on the end of the jetty, arms folded over his chest, and it's obvious he's aroused. When she looks down, she can see why – her nipples are hard from the cold water, and her lemon yellow bikini looks semi-transparent.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" she asks, wiping water off her face. For the first time she's properly glad that she got her hair cut a few days ago; she'd been a bit dubious after she first got it done – she hasn't had it so short since she was a kid – but it's nice not to have long wet hair trailing in her face as she looks up at her lover.

"C'mon Phil," she says, a little impatient, and he gives her a cocky grin, backs up a bit, then runs forward and dives in, and Skye shrieks as the splash of his landing slaps into her.

As soon as he bobs up, smirking at her, she drops her right hand into the water, and uses her powers to create a little waterspout around him, which makes him yell, "No fair!"

He swims towards her as she lets the waterspout drop, and grabs at her, but she twists out of his reach and swims away, laughing, and he chases after her; they mock fight for a bit, until Skye calls a time out.

"You should eat something," Coulson tells her. 

"Yeah," she agrees, and they swim back across to the shore where they left their stuff, then climb out to towel themselves off a bit.

"Those trunks leave nothing to the imagination," she observes as he passes her the box of Little Debbie cakes.

He snorts. "'cos your bikini is so discreet and all."

She raises her eyebrows. "Phil, are you saying you've been ogling me in my swimsuit."

"No more than you have," he retorts, and she laughs, then eats a couple of the cakes while he sips some water.

They laze around for the rest of the afternoon, making love twice on the picnic blanket, then get dressed to go out for dinner at Coulson's insistence. She's not sure why – he's brought plenty of food with him for this long weekend (their birthdays are less than a week apart, so he decided they should take the weekend off so they could celebrate in private).

She drives Lola at his insistence, although he's perfectly capable of doing so – not that Skye _minds_ being asked to drive Lola, of course – she doesn't mind one bit. She's wearing the red dress she wore the first time she rode in Lola, and he's wearing a shirt and slacks, and a tie, which she finds a bit odd, but she doesn't tell him so. If he wants to wear a tie, then he can wear a tie.

Dinner is good – a thick steak served with locally grown vegetables, followed by apple pie and cream – served in a pleasant restaurant with very friendly wait staff. And of course the company's good – they even manage to mostly not talk shop, which is always a likelihood since neither of them has any life outside of work.

When they're about half way back to the Retreat, Coulson gets Skye to pull off the road, saying he wants to enjoy some star-gazing. She quirks a dubious eyebrow at him, but he just gives her a little smile as he works his tie loose, then slips it out from under his collar. She shrugs, and they climb out of the car, then they lie back on Lola's hood to look up at the sky. 

"Skye?" About fifteen minutes have passed when Coulson's voice floats out of the darkness.

"Phil?"

He leans over and kisses her, and she wraps her arms around his neck as she kisses him back with enthusiasm. She feels him unbuttoning her dress, and bites his bottom lip as he cups her breast over the fabric of her bra. By the time her dress is completely unbuttoned and the material spread over Lola's hood, she can feel Coulson's hard cock against her thigh, and she reaches out to unfasten his slacks. She eases his prick free and he presses a condom into her hand, which she swiftly rolls down his hard length.

Then he puts his tie into her hand, and she gives him a puzzled look. "What's this for?"

"I don't want to come too fast," he says, looking a bit bashful, "which is a possibility when I'm going to be fucking you on Lola's hood, so tie it around the base of my cock – that way I can't come until you take it off."

Skye feels her eyes go wide at this, but she doesn't argue with him, she simply secures it carefully, checking that she hasn't tied it _too_ tight. He slips off her bra (and Skye's glad it's a front fastening one for once) and her panties, shoving both into the pockets of his slacks, then he leans over her, pinning her body to Lola's hood. 

"Okay?"

"Oh yeah," she agrees, and reaches down to guide his dick into her. 

He groans her name loudly, then grazes his teeth down the side of her neck before he begins to thrust, and she can't help groaning too. He seems bigger somehow, although she's not sure if having his cock tied up has made him swell more or not, and it feels really good when he thrusts into her. She wraps her legs around him, and presses a hand to the back of his head, guiding his mouth to her breast. He gets the message and begins sucking on her nipple as he fucks her, and Skye thinks they must make quite a picture – the young woman spread wide on the hood of a racy sports car, and the older man with a tie around his cock, pounding into her.

Skye's surprised by how fast she comes like this, but less surprised by the fact that Coulson doesn't really stop fucking her even as her muscles tighten around him and she comes, crying his name aloud. He keeps going, and it's only a few minutes later that he drives her to a second orgasm that actually makes her scream with pleasure. 

He pulls out of her, his condom-covered cock slick with her juices, and she wonders if the tie's ruined now. He moves backwards, then lowers his head between her legs to start eating her out. 

"Fuck, Phil," she grunts, then groans more incoherently as she falls apart a third time.

He lets her catch her breath, and once she's done so, she reaches down and tugs the tie free of his dick. He exhales loudly, then plunges his cock back between her thighs, and resumes his attempt to fuck her through the hood of his car.

She comes hard, her legs up over his shoulders and her body bent almost double as he drives them both to orgasm. He half collapses onto her, and she allows her legs to drop so that they're spread either side of his body as he breathes noisily above her.

"Fuck, Skye," he says, his chest heaving.

"Yeah," she agrees.

He pushes himself upright, and she moans a little as he slips out of her. He helps her to button her dress again, then he picks her up and carries round to the passenger seat. It's just as well, she thinks, because her legs feel like jelly now.

He disposes of the condom, then moves around the car to climb into the driver's seat, and they head back to the Retreat. As Coulson drives and Skye dozes, she wonders what other pleasant misuses of ties there are that she has yet to discover – gags and blindfolds come to mind, but she'll have to ask Phil if he knows of any others.


End file.
